All in the game
by MurderousLord
Summary: As Kyle wakes up in a dark, damp room he is given a choice. Live or Die!


A/N: ok so i was listening to hello zepp when this popped into my head. i know its not that good, it was never intended to be good it was intended to be a bit of fun...

"speech"

_thought_

* * *

**All in the game.**

**Location: Unknown**

**Ch 1. Just a pawn**

Lights began to flicker as Kyle began to stir from a forced sleep. He gradually opened his eyes to see a cold, dark, damp room set before him, the paint on the walls was chipped and it smelled heavily of smoke. _Huh, where am I? What is this place?_ As Kyle tried to move he realized is hands where locked tight against the wall behind him. It was the he saw the small T.V. in the corner of the room...

The screen turned on to show static, lighting the room enough for Kyle to see two pedals on the floor next to his feet. _What the hell? Wait; is this that guy I heard about on the news a couple weeks ago? Ugh, what was that name... Jigsaw!_ At that moment the screen showed a figure on the screen, it looked like a clown but more sinister.

"Hello Kyle, I want to play a game," The figure said as he turned towards Kyle, "All your life you've neglected everyone you know, shunning the world for your own selfish reasons. You chose to neglect the very thing that keeps you on this earth, your life. Now you have another choice to make, your arms are currently held against the wall behind you by two metal plates, the only way to escape is to use the pedals on the floor which will cause a concrete block to push forward and break the arm indicated. If you fail to do so in 100 seconds the door allowing your escape will seal shut forever, leaving you to rot away in your miserable existence. Live or Die, Make your choice."

And with that the screen turned back to static and a dial above the door began to count down from 100. _Ok Kyle think, think there has got to be a way out of this. Maybe there's a reset switch around here._ Kyle frantically scanned the room for a switch to reset the trap, but to no avail.

75 seconds

"Crap, ok, I guess I've got no choice but to do it" Kyle stammered, his breathe becoming rapid and distressed "Ok, first the left."

Kyle put his foot on the left pedal and gently pressed down on it, and with that a chunk of the wall behind his left arm began to move foreword and began to put pressure on Kyle's arm. His arm began to go into agonizing pain as he felt the first crunch of the bone. In a state of shock Kyle put more pressure on the pedal, which made the second crunch come along and the metal plate to release. Kyle screamed in agony as he lost all feeling in his left arm.

40 seconds

Kyle looked down at the right pedal. _Ok last one, do this and I'm home free._ Kyle raised his foot over the pedal. _This time it's as quick as possible, just breathe and... _Kyle slammed his foot down on the pedal causing the block of concrete behind his right arm to come foreword at high speed causing his bone to break and tear through his skin causing blood to ooze out of his arm. He looked over to see the timer had stopped on 4 seconds.

"Guess what Jigsaw, I win!" he said triumphantly as he walked towards the door

Kyle stumbled out of the room to see a long hallway filled with pipes and what appeared to be blood on the walls. It was them Kyle noticed a small, rusted cassette player on a table stuck against the wall. On the cassette player Kyle saw a label with the words 'Play me' written on it. Kyle picked up the cassette player with his left arm with what little strength it had and hit the play button.

"Hello Kyle, if you are listening to this message, then you have passed your test. Some people can be ungrateful with their life, but not you, not anymore. But do not be deceived, you're tests are not over..." Kyle's heart skipped a beat as those words echoed through his mind. _Not over, what do you mean not over._ "In the next room you will find your next test." In a fit of anger Kyle threw the cassette player against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces.

Kyle limped towards the door at the end of the hall, a trail of blood following him along the way. _Fuck Shit Bitch Jesus Christ in Heaven I swear if I ever find him I'm going to tear him limb from FUCKING LIMB._ Forcing his body into the room he found himself in darkness again, after a few seconds a walkway was revealed leading up to a small metal booth with gears and levers inside. He continued down the walkway when he started hearing moans and groans that where not his own, this caused him to flinch but he kept going until he reached the booth. As he entered the booth's door closed suddenly and the whole room was lit. It was a big circular chamber with five hanging sheets of metal with a person strapped to each, they all had to rusted industrial saws either side of their waists.

The intercom suddenly made a loud screeching noise before revealing a persons voice, the voice of Jigsaw.

"Hello Kyle, I want to play a game..."

* * *

Well thats it friends, for now at least i have something planned for the last trap but i won't tell you what it is


End file.
